This program, in general, will deal with the problems of the alcoholic and the alcoholic's family as they relate and contribute to the impairment of his social, physical and psychological well-being. These problems may include poverty conditions, unemployment, poor health, detrimental community attitudes, etc. The lack of available information and study of the extent of the problem, especially within the target area community, is a problem in itself and is one which this program particularly addresses in its activities. The Alcoholic Rehabilitation and Counseling Program identifies the following needs, with emphasis on family aspects: 1) Crisis intervention; 2) Medical services; 3) Inpatient treatment; 4) Psychological counseling--treatment and services; 5) Other treatment-related programs; 6) Vocational rehabilitation; 7) Transportation, 8) Child care; 9) Education; 10) Social action; 11) Coordination of existing agencies. The objectives of the program are: 1) To begin to meet the needs of local alcoholics and their families through direct services, coordinated services and referral services. 2) To operate family-oriented alcoholism components in locations accessible to target area residents, with separate stations to better serve West, East and North Denver residents. 3) To operate a family-oriented alcoholism program component to more effectively serve the Indian population in the Metropolitan Denver community. 4) Institute a program which will effectively coordinate and mobilize needed community services for alcoholics and their families. 5) Utilize the input of target area residents and consumers who are sensitive to alcoholism and how it affects them. 6) Identify the intensity of alcohol-related problems and the extent of alcoholism among the population to be served. 7) Operate a program which will contribute to the reduction of alcoholism and alcohol-related problems among the program participants. 8) Sponsor a community educative, preventive, and interest campaign on alcoholism.